It all began in with you then me then us
by Cabson23
Summary: This is a story about when Alex was in law school and Olivia was in the police academy and how their life together growing up, how being with each for a long time actually changes things. Once again I hope you have a good read thank you, CABSON23
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Olivia Benson is in the police academy. She is working hard on all her tests, she plans on being a police officer. Alexandra Cabot is in law school at NYU. The only thing that they have in common is they live in the same neighborhood and Olivia works at a diner in Manhattan and Alex stops in every night and gets herself a drink and sometimes a salad. Alex always thought Olivia was attractive so whenever she went in she always checked what section was hers and would sit there. She had all her books one night while Olivia brought her coffee over and she didn't even notice her so Olivia took the time really look at her. She was a beautiful woman and she wanted to tell her that. But the words never came out, this time she didn't know Alex had looked up and was looking at her. Big smile on her face because she caught Olivia staring at her. It made her feel sexy, it made her feel beautiful. She says to her, "Thank you for the coffee."

Olivia started blushing and said, "Anytime." then she walked away. But before she got very far she turned back around.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Will you go out with me sometime?"

"Yes what are you thinking?"

"Dinner and a movie if that is ok with you?"

"Of course give me your phone and I will put my number in it."

Olivia hands her the phone. After she puts in the number she gives it back. She finishes her coffee a few minutes later and she pays for it. She smiles at me when she is getting ready to leave. As she walks out the door my heart starts racing because I have her number. A few hours later I text her: **Hey beautiful how are you?"**

 **Good, how are you?**

 **I am good just leaving work now.**

 **I am heading to bed I have classes in the morning.**

 **Goodnight, I will talk to you in the morning. Sweet dreams.**

 **Goodnight.**

 **OLIVIA POV:**

I cannot stop smiling right now. I have been looking forward to this moment for months. Ever since she started coming into the diner she has caught my eye. She always brought her schoolwork with her and order the same thing every time. A chicken caesar salad, a small water, and a coffee regular creams 6 sugars. The diner wasn't a very busy place it was usually just filled with regulars. I get to my little 1 bedroom apartment and I head into the livingroom to eat the food I brought home when I feel a buzz in my pocket.

 **Can't sleep right now up to a phone call.**

 **If it's with you then I'm down.**

 **You're funny of course it is with me. Video chat or regular phone call.**

 **Video chat it would be nice to see you smile.**

 **Awww ok I'll facetime you in 2 minutes, is that ok or do you need longer.**

 **That will be just fine.**

Right on the dot the phone rings with the caller id Alex pops up. I answer it and prop it up against the empty container that once held my food.

"Hey beautiful." I say. Her smile was so bright the stars had nothing on it.

"Hey back."

"How is law school going?"

"How did you know I was going to law school?"

"When I brought over your coffee the other day I saw one of your books."

"Very observant."

"I try."

"Well other than being observant what else do you plan on trying to do?"

"Making you laugh and smile."

"You're cute."

"That's another I try at." She laughs.

She asks me, "So what are you up to right now?"

"I am actually in the police academy."

"Wow look at you. What do you want to do in the force?"

"I want to work in the special victims unit."

"Really I heard that, that is the toughest unit in the NYPD."

"It is."

"I am intrigued by you. I hope you know that is a good thing."

"Thank you. I figured it would be a good thing."

"Well I am starting to get tired it was really nice to get to talk to you. I have classes in the morning but maybe I'll maybe get to see a handsome soon to be NYPD officer tomorrow night."

"OK I am working a double stop in at anytime. Goodnight beautiful."

The next morning I woke up smiling and I realized it was because she was on my mind, I realized that she was always on my mind I just chose to ignore it because I never thought I could have her. Not everything is different and she wants to be with me and that scares me a little bit but excites me at the same time. I know that I want to be with her too, so maybe this will work out and I can have my happy ever after. She can be my queen and I can be her knight in shining armor. She can be my girl.

I get up and start getting ready I work a double today so I have to start getting ready the only thing that is going to make this day enjoyable is that she is going to come in and spend some time with me. I will get her usual and maybe actually have time to sit down with her and have a face to face conversation. That would be really nice, I could arrange a date, I really don't know if I want to take her out or have a small dinner here and get to know each other. I really want to get to know her more than just she wants to be a lawyer, that's all I know and I want to know everything, What makes her laugh, cry, smile, feel upset, everything that she can think of I want to know. She knows it too.


	2. Chapter 2

" _I get up and start getting ready I work a double today so I have to start getting ready the only thing that is going to make this day enjoyable is that she is going to come in and spend some time with me. I will get her usual and maybe actually have time to sit down with her and have a face to face conversation. That would be really nice, I could arrange a date, I really don't know if I want to take her out or have a small dinner here and get to know each other. I really want to get to know her more than just she wants to be a lawyer, that's all I know and I want to know everything, What makes her laugh, cry, smile, feel upset, everything that she can think of I want to know. She knows it too"_

Chapter 2:

I get into my beat up 1999 Toyota Corolla and drive to work. I save my good car for special occasions, it is a 1971 Dodge Challenger Black with a red stripe and white leather interior. I get to work and I head into the back, I take a minute to gather my thoughts because she could be in at anytime. It makes my heart beat fast just the thought of her. I can't believe this, she made me feel a way I never felt before. I just want to spend all my days with her. She is a surprising mystery, she has a brilliant mind. She is beautiful, she makes me feel like the stars are shining unless she is looking at them. She has eyes that light up the whole room when she walks in the room. It makes me feel handsome when I'm with her because she is so beautiful I would never believe in a million years she would've said yes to me when I asked her out. She did though and I was doing internal cartwheels. I walk over to a couple of regulars and take their orders, someone walked in you could hear the bell. My heart started to beat fast I look up and it wasn't even her. She makes me feel like a 7th grader that's on the basketball team had no fears, but could never go up to the 8th grade cheerleader because she was too beautiful and it scared her.

Once I gets the food for the couple she hears the door ring again and walks in is the one and only Alex Cabot, she has on a pair of tight white washed jeans and a cute olive green shirt with olive green converses, she matches so well I think it is cute. She sits down in her usual spo she doesn't even look at me yet. She just sits there playing with her hair, I turn my attention back to the customers they ask for the check. I get right on that, the whole time back to the register I just keep my eyes on her and I end up walking into the counter by this time she was actually watching so she laughed when I walked into it. I grab the check and bring it to their table and they pay and leave. One of my coworkers comes over to me and says, "I got the next table go sit with your girl."

This makes me blush because I don't even know if I can call her that because we aren't officially anything right now. I walk over there and sit down, I am so nervous the words I want to say won't even come out right now and it's embarrassing. So she starts the conversation, "Hey handsome."

"Well hey to you beautiful." I thought my voice was to crack but surprisingly it didn't.

"Aren't you supposed to be working right now. You know bringing me my regular."

"I could go do that but I might not get the chance to sit back."

"Ok I guess I could wait on my food for a little while. Scoot a little closer you seem so far away."I slide a little closer to her, I reach over and intertwined our fingers and she put her head on my shoulder. It feel nice but my stomach was doing flips and I smile and squeeze her hand. She chuckled a little bit.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

 _"Ok I guess I could wait on my food for a little while. Scoot a little closer you seem so far away."I slide a little closer to her, I reach over and intertwined our fingers and she put her head on my shoulder. It feel nice but my stomach was doing flips and I smile and squeeze her hand. She chuckled a little bit._

Alex POV:

My head is laying on her shoulder, and she is holding my hand. I feel so safe right now. I wish I could stay this way forever. I wish she never had to let me go. I wish I could be in this moment for the rest of my days. When I am with her everything in my life feels okay. I wish that I could tell her about me, about my dad and mom, about the money, about all of it.

Olivia POV:

I can tell something that something is bothering her and I don't know what it is. I wish that she would tell me what is going on with her. I don't think that she knows no matter what she could ever tell me would ever change how I feel about her. She could tell me that she has killed a man and I probably would tell her that I still want her. That I would do anything to make her smile, laugh and be happy. I wish I could stop her from feeling this way but I don't know how to. We just started talking and I don't even know if you can call it dating yet, but I want it to get there. I want her to be with me and I definitely want to be with her.

I look at her, "Hey beautiful look at me."

She looks up at me with those beautiful blue eyes that have a hint of sadness in them, "Yes Liv?"

"You may not want to talk right now but in case you do I will always listen. I want to be there for you and when you are ready I want you to open up to me. I want you to know that no matter what you could ever tell me I will keep wanting to be yours every day. I will cherish you and treat you like you deserved to be treated. I want you to know that I am here for you."

"Thank you for that Liv. You have no idea how much that means to me."

"Don't you ever think that you have to hide something from me. Even if it will upset me I would rather you tell me the truth than try not to hurt my feelings. I care way too much about what is happening between us to let anything come between it."

"I won't ever let anything come in between us Liv, I like you way too much for that. You have no idea, whenever I think of you my head spins and my stomach does flips. It makes it so hard to breathe because all I want is you around me."

Alex POV:

It's time to start being truthful, I want her to know just what I feel about her. I don't want her to be guessing all the time.

"I won't ever let anything come in between us Liv, I like you way too much for that. You have no idea, whenever I think of you my head spins and my stomach does flips. It makes it so hard to breathe because all I want is you around me."

I hear her breathing stop then get rapid. Maybe she does feel the way I feel. I want her to hold me all of the time I just want her to be mine forever. Do i say it? I think I am gonna go for it.

"Liv, I want you and I want this for a very long time. I have never felt someone love me so much as you do. And I want you to know that this is more than just silly crush this is real. This is what I want. I want you, I want me, I want us. I love you Olivia Benson I know it is so soon but i can't think of a better time than now because together in this moment is perfect."

"Wow you are very good at articulating your feelings, how do I top that?" I laugh and punch her lightly on her arm.

"Ok let's see, i am going to be honest with you. Alexandra Cabot, I am so incredibly in love with you. From first glance I felt attraction, first time we talked I was crushing, now that i have you I never plan on letting you go. I want this just as much as you do. If not more, I have been standing behind that counter waiting to get some courage. You are so beautiful, you are way out of my league. I never thought I would get the chance. I sure as hell never thought i would get to call THE Alexandra Cabot mine. Soon to be best lawyer in New York, the whole country, even the world. I never imagined me having happiness because my mother would always tell me I didn't deserve it and after a while of hearing it you start to believe it. You need to see something."

She leads me to the bathroom and we go into the biggest stall and she pulls her shirt over her head at first all i notice is her rock hard abs, but then I see bruises. I see scars, I see damage done to my Olivia.

"Olivia baby what happened?"

"I go to help my mom out when she is drunk and when she is drunk she gets violent and she takes it out on me. So thats where the bruises come in."

"What about that deep scar right there?"

"She went after me with a vodka bottle that was broken in half. She sliced me on the side before i could get out the door."

I feel my eyes tear up I don't know what to say, she puts her shirt back on and takes me into her arms.

"I know this is a lot to ask but could you ask for the rest of the day off because i just want to go back to your apartment where we could just lay on the couch and you can hold me. I need to be close to you right now and this isn't cutting it."

"I'll be right back," She presses a kiss to the crown of my head and leaves the bathroom. I couldn't hold back the tears anymore. My poor girlfriend, she has been through so much. I need her to understand that she does deserve happiness. If she doesn't believe me I will spend the rest of my life making it up to her. I am still crying when she comes back in. She rushes over to me and gathers me into her arms and says, "I got the rest of the day off, where do you want to go?"

"To your house, I want to be around everything Olivia."

"Ok baby girl." My heart flutters when she says that, i could get used to hearing that.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

" _Ok baby girl." My heart flutters when she says that, I could get used to hearing that._

Still Alex POV:

I don't know how to bring it up but there are more scars, but these ones are on her wrist and I know what they are from. I love her no matter what she has been through or what she has done to cope with it. I want her to know that I am there for her and I always will be. Maybe she was a cutter maybe she is a cutter but i want to be there for her. When we get back to her apartment, I sit down on the couch while she gets me a water and her a soda. She comes over and hands me my water. Then she sits down, and I lay my head on her chest as I curl into her arms. "What's wrong honey? I know something is on your mind." She says to me.

She knows me too well. I notice that only one of her sleeves are rolled up. I take the arm that the sleeves is rolled up and I run my fingers over the scars. "I figured you would find out about this at some point."

"I want you to know that I still love you even if you did this or do this. I want you to know that I am here for you no matter what." I go to grab the other arm but she flinches. Then she gives in. She lets me roll up her sleeve and there is fresh bleeding but still there. I turn into her neck and start crying. "Baby I love you. I am not ashamed of you. I want to help you."

"I never had that."

"Well now you have me."

"Where is your first aid kit or peroxide and cotton balls?"

"In the bathroom, why?" I get up and gra her hand she gets up and lets me lead her to the bathroom. I point to the toilet and motion for her to sit down. She raises her eyebrow but she sits. I say to her, "Let me see your arm." I say it with authority so she knows I am not messing with her. She puts her arm out and I take it into my hand. I pour the peroxide on the wounds and dab them with cotton balls. I say to her, "I'm going to clean these everyday. So get used to me being around here more often I gotta make sure my favorite girl is okay."

When I am finished she pulls me into her lap and says to me, "favorite girl? I better be your only girl."

"You are baby. No one matches up to you in any aspect. I want you and only you."

"Ok." She leans forward and presses our lips together. Her hand are on my waist. I love this feeling. I get off of her lap and grab her hand and lead her back to the couch. She sits down first and then I lay down with my head resting in her lap. She starts playing with my hair. I tell her, "I love when people play with my hair."

"Me too. You are just so beautiful. I can believe that you are mine."

"I am all yours liv, for as long as you want me."

"Does forever and always sound good to you?" This makes me smile, I am most happy just sitting here in this apartment with her doing nothing but laying down with my head on her lap and her playing with my hair. Than anything money could buy me. I wish she knew how much she meant to me.

"That sounds great to me Liv, that sounds perfect. I love you so much."

"I love you too." She starts massaging my head and it feels so good.

"Is someone enjoying themselves there?"

"With you I'm always enjoying myself."

"Aww thanks. I would hope so."

We sit in silence for a little while before I hear her stomach rumble. "Are you hungry?"

" A little bit, but i can wait."

"It's ok I am a little hungry too."

"What do you want to eat? I don't have much here because I usually eat at work."

"How about we order in my treat?"

"Are you sure I can buy Alex, I don't mind.'

"I got it liv, really I want to treat you for a change." I get up off of her lap even though I really don't want to, I sit next to her as I look at good take out places near by. She wraps her arms around me. For a second I just sit here and revel in the feeling of being safe and protected. I finished looking and we decided a small chinese restaurant. After I answer the door a little while I put it down on the table and turn around. She pulls me into her lap so I am straddling her. I wrap my arms arounds the base of her neck. And press our lips together. I have never felt so good in my entire life. I just want her to make me feel this until my final breath and I don't doubt that she will ever let me down. Her tongue runs over my bottom lip and I welcome her tongue into my mouth and we have a short make out session. I pull back and tell her, "baby as much as I am enjoying this our food is going to get cold."'

"Ok, I was enjoying myself too. We should resume that later."

"I'd be glad too."

I take the spot to her and we make small talk as we eat. I have learned so many things about her in this day together. She gets up to throw away our food, and she grimaces. I can tell she is pain. I wish I could fix all of this, I just want to stay here all the time. I want to slap her mother for what she has done to my Olivia. That's right she is mine not hers, she lost that privilege when she put her hands on her. I never will do that to her and I know she will never do that to me. I don't feel that she will hurt me. You can see it in her eyes. She comes back into the living room and once again she grimaces when she sits down. I lay against her, a few tears start to fall. I hope she doesn't notice but because it is her she does. She lightly grabs my chin tuntil we are eye to eye and she says to me, "Baby I am ok, You're ok, We're ok. We are going to be okay me and you."

"Promise?"

"Forever and always." That makes me smile because I know that she means it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

" _ **Forever and always." That makes me smile because I know that she means it**_.

It's getting pretty late so she says to me, "Baby I don't want you to take a cab. Let me drive you home."

"You have a car?"

"Yes i don't drive it very often and you'll see why." We go down into the parking garage and there is one car sitting there in the garage, I know a lot about cars because of my father and in front of me is a 1969 Dodge Super Bee Six Pack, fire engine red and black leather interior. It is quite the beauty.

"Oh my god Liv, this car it's beautiful."

"I worked my ass off for it, I would work doubles everyday. I saw it and I knew I had to have it."

"I would love a drive home in this beauty."

"You got it beautiful." She opened the door for me and then shut it. She wents over to the drivers side and got in. She rested her hand on the middle console and I intertwined our fingers. She smiles over at me, I give her the address of my little two bedroom apartment. She drives me there and puts the car in park, she walks me up to my door and I turn around and give her a kiss.

"Have a good night and sweet dreams baby girl."

"I will, and baby?"

"Yes honey?"

"I like it when you call me baby girl."

"Well I love calling you baby girl." And with that she was off. I go into my room and I lay there in my bed thinking about today. Everything that had happened. It makes me smile, I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with her. I want to grow old with her. I know I am repetitive but that is how I am feeling. I can't help it. She makes everything better, she makes me feel like who I am and my family's money won't matter. She loves me for who I am; not who my family is. She has to know some things about me already considering that my last name is Cabot. Everyone knows about the Cabot' it is not a good thing to be a Cabot. I want to tell her so bad, I know that she won't judge me but in the past everyone that I dated used me for my name and money. I know it will be different because she hasn't brought it up like she doesn't care and I like that. I love her and she loves me for who I am not my money and I know that. I will tell her tomorrow I told her I would be there everyday. She said ok because she wants to be with me too. I like that, that she wants to be around me all my other girlfriends always made excuses why I couldn't go there or why they couldn't come here. It shows that she really does care, maybe this time it will be different. I just might have found the love of my life.

OLIVIA POV:

She is holding something back and I don't know what it is. I don't want to press the issue because I don't want to lose her. She will tell me when she is ready to tell me. I will accept that I just hope that she knows she can tell me anything and I don't want her to think that I will judge her in any way. I have never felt this way about someone or something before. I have never really experienced love but if this is what it feels like I never want to let it go. I want to be with her and only her. She is just so beautiful and I never imagined that someone with that much beauty would ever even consider being with me.

I drive back into the parking garage with so much on my mind. I have so many things I want to say but the words fall flat because sometimes it just doesn't feel right and I want everything to be just right, I think that is the problem I am so damned on making everything perfect that I can't live in the moment. Maybe that is what I will do tomorrow I will take her out, and we could just walk around and talk. I really want to get to know her. That'll be it, maybe this time I can live in the moment and just cherish being with her that it will take all the worries away.

ALEX POV:

I want to be it for her. I want to make her feel like no other girl could ever compare to me because of the way i treat her. It's not that I am a possessive person, I just don't want to lose her. I want to make sure that she knows that I am in this forever now. I am far too gone for her to let anything get in between us. I want her to know that.

I lay in my bed and start to fall asleep. I start dreaming:

 _I wake up in the morning and I smell coffee. I hear the pitter patter of little feet running around the house getting closer and closer to the door. I hear the turning of the doorknob and then a little Olivia and a little Alex come and tackle me in my bed. I tickle them when Olivia comes in and puts her hands on her hips and says, "Did you guys come and wake mommy up on a saturday morning?"_

" _No mama she was already awake." She looks at me and I nod my head._

I wake up thinking that I have only been sleeping for a few minutes but I look at clock. It is 6:30 in the morning on a Sunday I groan. If only I had woken up in Olivia's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 7:

I love laying in her arms, I have never felt anything like it. It is my favorite thing, I was always trying to tell myself that I would never get attached to someone. But here I am sitting in her arms and I can't imagine anywhere else I want to be. I want to be with her all of the time.

"I love you."

"I love you too, is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine I just wanted to tell you that I love you."

"Okay." I sit their as she is holding me and I decide that now is a good time to tell her.

"Liv."

"Yes love."

"I should become honest with you about myself."

"Ok I am willing to listen to whatever you have to tell me."

"I am not exactly who I say I am. This is where I want you to still love me for me, no matter what I tell you."

"I could never not love you for you."

"I come from money, lots of it. My father was a big attorney and so he has a lot of money. I have a trust fund that has about 2 million dollars in it. About 200,000 moe gets put in every month, I hope you understand that I am not a spoiled brat. I have a job and I work for everything that I have, I have that money for emergencies. Like if you or I needed to be treated at a hospital and the insurance didn't cover what I needed I would use the money for it."

"Oh honey I know you come from Money you don't think I didn't do a background search. So many people in my life have hurt me I can't afford for another person too, I don't care about the money. I care about you."

"Really? You don't care about how much money I have."

"No you could be broke and I wouldn't give a damn. I love you. The real you not the rich you. I have had enough interactions with you to know that you aren't a spoiled little brat. You are humble, kind, and caring." This brings to my ears.

"Oh I'm sorry. Is it exactly what you said."

"Oh."

"I love you so much more than anything in this world."

"I love you too."

"You have no idea how much I needed to hear that." I snuggle more into her, and we continue to watch tv. After a few minutes, I get up and go to the bathroom. I come and she is asleep. She must have been exhausted going through the academy and working in the diner. I wonder how she does it all. I wake her up and tell her, "Baby let's go into the room I am gonna give you a massage."

"Ok."

I lead her to the bedroom tell her to take her shirt and br, she does as I say. I have to use all of my self will to not take one of her breasts into my mouth. I tell he to lay face down on the bed, once again she she does what I say and I straddle her back. I start rubbing the knots out of her back. She is so tense. I work out the knots and when I get off of her she is fast asleep. I pull the blanket off of her and lay down next to her. I wrap my arm across her back and lay my head next to hers and fall asleep. I wake up to the bed being cold and look up to see the bedroom open and she walks back in with two coffees. She says to me, "Hey baby you were sleeping so peacefully I didn't want to wake you and I wanted to get a coffee."

"It's ok thank you for the coffee."

"You're welcome."

I notice she is wearing a tank top that shows her boobs and abs so well. I put my coffee down on the nightstand and I tell her. "Liv put your coffee down and kiss me."

She does as I say and i grab her and pull her on top of me. She sayd, "What prompted this baby girl."

"Liv I did want to wait but i want you so bad."

"Mm i see.." I( guide her hand to my pants and slip it in.

"I think I can handle it from here."


End file.
